1. Field of Invention
The prevent invention relates to a packaging container.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent CN201494698U disclosed, on Jul. 8, 2011, a lockable box comprising a box body, a base and a locker, wherein the locker comprises a locking ring, a locking member and a resilient hook. The locking ring is provided at one end of the locking member while the resilient hook is provided at another end of the locking member. The base is provided in the box body, wherein the base has a through hole formed at a sidewall of the base and communicated to an exterior of the box body through a sidewall of the box body. A raised platform is formed at a contact area between the base and the box body, wherein the raised platform has a diameter larger than a diameter of the through hole, such that the resilient hook is detachably inserted into the through hole to lock up the box body.
China Patent CN201890435U disclosed, on Jun. 2, 2010, a food packaging box comprising a bowl body, a bowl cover, and a sealing ring. A one-way valve, which is provided on the bowl body, comprises an air outlet, a spring, a silicon sealer, and an air duct. The air duct is engaged with the air outlet. The spring and the sealer are coupled at the air duct at a position that the spring is located on top of the sealer. The bowl cover is clipped on the bowl body via a pressurized clipper to seal the bowl body by the bowl cover.
China Patent CN202080500U disclosed, on Dec. 21, 2011, a pullable box comprising an exterior box body, an interior box body, and a sliding arrangement slidably coupled the interior box body with the exterior box body. The front end of the interior box body is coupled at a box cover of the exterior box body at a front end thereof. The pullable box further comprises a positioning unit provided between the sidewalls of the exterior and interior box bodies. The positioning unit comprises an elongated member provided at the sidewall of the interior box bodies, and a plurality of resilient members spacedly provided at the elongated member, and a blocking piece provided at the sidewall of the exterior box body. Accordingly, two ends of each of the resilient members are coupled at the elongated member to bend the resilient member at a curved configuration at the elongated member. When the interior box body is slidably coupled in the exterior box body, the blocking piece is selectively engaged with one of the resilient members to retain the relative position between the exterior and interior box bodies.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the packaging box, including the above three mentioned China Patents, generally comprises a base 11, a cover 12, and a metal or plastic made hinge 13 pivotally coupled the cover 12 with the base 11. The hinge 13 has a circular cross section. In particular, the cover 12 can be pivotally coupled with the base 11 between an opened position and a closed position. There are two mainly closing structures for the packaging box to retain the packaging box at the closed position.
FIG. 1 illustrates a first closing structure of the packaging box, wherein the hinge 13, having the circular cross section, is made of either metal or plastic to pivotally couple the cover 12 with the base 11. A first clipping member 111 and a second clipping member 121 are provided at the base 11 and the cover 12 respectively, wherein each of the first and second clipping members 111, 121 can be a fixed or movable clipper. When the cover 12 is pivotally folded to close the base 11, the first and second clipping members 111, 121 are engaged with each other to retain the packaging box at the closed position.
FIG. 2 illustrates a second closing structure of the packaging box, wherein a first engaging member 211 and a second engaging member 221 are provided at the base 21 and the cover 22 respectively, wherein each of the first and second engaging members 211, 221 can be a fixed or movable coupler. When the cover 22 is pivotally folded to close the base 21, the first and second engaging members 211, 221 are engaged with each other to retain the packaging box at the closed position.